


RAVENCLAW

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acrostic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt





	RAVENCLAW

Remember that  
All you need to succeed is a  
Very sharp mind and keen wit  
Even the largest armies in the world are  
No match for knowledge  
Courage, ambition, and  
Loyalty can only be  
Applied if you know how to use them, so stop  
Wondering and start reading


End file.
